The Brony Anonymous
by The Zombie Within
Summary: Attention Bronies of the world. Fear no more of losing your rights of being a brony. We have formed to bring you liberty at all costs. Fear the Non-Brony forces no more, for we will bring you liberation. Fear no more. We are the Brony Anonymous. Expect Us. ***Rated T for violence and mild language.***


**Hello one and all, and welcome to one of my best stories on here. This story tells the story of the Brony Anonymous. They were a group of bronies caught in the **

**middle of a war of sanity that has lasted for years. The war was for state of mind and rights. To defend their rights, the Brony Anonymous fights their way to **

**victory, secretly attacking all enemy forces. So get ready recruits, this isn't training anymore. Welcome, to the Brony Anonymous. This will be a trilogy series.**

* * *

Pre-Chapter Quote:_  
_

_Everything has beginnings. No matter what it is, bands, singers, actors, everything starts small. The reasons to start something originates from a cause. Everything starts _

_small, as did The __Brony Anonymous. They a small group of 5 kids, but they had the force of 1,000 elite soldiers._

_- Princess Celestia_

* * *

Introduction:

The year is 2067. The world is slowly stabilizing due to the aftermath of a war fought between two groups. the bronies and the non-bronies. But this was not a silly

internet dispute, it was a death-war. The bronies fought for their rights to remain bronies, while the non-bronies sought the power towards being able to tell people

what to follow, what to believe. But in the midst of the fighting, as the bronies seemed to have lost all hope, one group, a brave group of 5 bronies who decided to

fight back, made the non-bronies wish they never started this fight. This group was called The Brony Anonymous. Led by Princess Celestia of Equestria and Princess

Luna of Equestria, since the two worlds of Equestria and Earth were connect causing a community in which humans and ponies lived with each other, the Brony

Anonymous fought the non-bronies through sabotage and classic army-on-army battles. In the city of New York City, New York, a man is about to tell his grand son the

story of the Brony Anonymous, what they did, who they are, to expect them.

* * *

The Brony Anonymous Chapter 1: The Story of Legends

In the city of New York city, a man is taking care of his 12 year-old grandson, Joel Simmons. The man walks into his apartment suite after leaving his descendant home-

alone so he can go to bingo (yeah, people still play bingo in the year 2067) and finds him reading a book. The book was called, "The Vampire, the Were-wolf, and the

Teenager". "You can't be reading this trash." tells the man to his grandson, Joel. "But Grandpa, their is nothing else to do. And besides, I checked your shelves, their is

not one single book that interested me." answers Joel. "Joel, not all good stories are found in books." says Grandpa, confusing Joel. "What do you mean Grandpa?"

responds Joel, puzzled by Grandpa's statement. "It's past your bedtime, get in bed and I'll tell you a story, a _real_ story. A great one compared to what you kids are

reading today" commands Grandpa. "Fine" responds Joel. Joel, unlike most kids his age, was not upset he had to hear their grandparents story, but excited to hear

what his gramps had to say. So Joel got into be, pajamas and all, ready to hear his grandpa's story. "Okay Joel, I'm going to tell you the story of the Brony

Anonymous." starts Grandpa. "Wait, the Brony Anonymous, who are they?" asks Joel. "You don't know who the Brony Anonymous was?" asks Grandpa with his

counter-question. "No." answers Joel. "Well of course you don't, it's something they don't teach in school. But before I start, you have to promise, no swear not to tell

anyone, and I mean _ANYONE _what you are about to hear." tells Grandpa. "I swear Grandpa, I swear to take this to the grave." promises Joel. "Okay, you've hear about

the Brony/Non-Brony War, right?" asks Grandpa to his grandson. "Yeah, we're learning about it in school right now. Something about rights and that the Bronies won."

responds Joel, answering Grandpa's question. "Correct, and the war was on more than just rights. You know I fought in that war, and I learned through it that the war

was fought not just for rights, but for mind control." starts Grandpa. "Wait, did you just say mind control?" interrupts Joel with a question. "Yes Joel, mind control. The

non-bronies wanted more than just no rights for bronies, they wanted to have no bronies at all! You see, if the bronies hadn't won the war, you wouldn't even be a

brony, and if you were, nobody would respect you, or worse than that, you would be dead. It's sounds stupid and harsh, but that's the way things would've been if it

wasn't for the Brony Anonymous. But how the bronies won, it all was because 5 kids like you, risked their life, for their rights. An here I start with the story. Joel, this is

the story, of the Brony Anonymous" begins Grandpa.

* * *

Everything goes back to the summer of 2017, in the town of Monterey, California (Real place by the way, no joke). In the outskirts of this beautiful town by the bay,

there is a war going on. Tanks of the non-brony forces and foot soldiers marching down the streets of the city in celebration of it's capture. Two days earlier, the Non-

Brony forces invaded the town for it was one of the brony forces stronholds. The brony forces fought at the height of their strength, but were not enough to hold bback

the immense power of the Non-Bronies. It was a joyous occasion for the Non-Brony forces and the Non-Brony citizens of the town, but for the Brony forces and Brony

residents of the town were devastated for one of the most important places for the Brony forces in this war was taken down and destroyed. Upon the group of brony

citizens, there were 5 young boys who were sick and tired of the war and wanted it to end, even if they had to do it themselves. The boys served the Brony forces by

sneaking weapons, data, and messages to other Brony authorities. But they weren't completely weary of the life they lived. Their small spot of joy came to be in the

year 2014, when the world of Equestria collided with Earth through a portal that was accidentally, although not in a bad way, found. When the portal opened, the

world became aware of the citizens of Equestria, the ponies. These ponies came in 4 varieties; the earth ponies, who were common ponies, nothing special. The other

were the pegasus ponies, or the pegasi, who were winged ponies. They looked no different from earth ponies, besides their wings of course. The third type are the

unicorn ponies, who are the horned ponies that every body, before the portal was found, knew about. Again, they looked identical like earth ponies, aside from their

horns, which were used to participate in magic. The last form of ponies were the rare alicorns, who were the combination of all three forms of ponies. Among the

alicorns there were 2 which were supreme, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who would soon become the generals of the resistance group, The Brony Anonymous.

But this day, the 2 princesses came to the captured town of Monterey to talk privately to these 5 followers. When they arrived at the nightmare of a town, they went

strait to where all the resistance leaders were. Upon their arrival, everybody suddenly went into shock. They could not believe their eyes, the rulers of Equestria were

in their base. "Hello my subjects." starts Celestia. "Princess, what an honor. May I ask, what are you doing here? It's not safe." Asks the Monterey Brony force leader,

Manuel Ortega. "We are here to talk to the 5 boys you have aiding you in this wretched war." begins Luna. "Oh, the boys, we'll bring them to you immediately your

majesties." says Manuel, fulfilling the rulers' desires.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. Th next chapter will be where the action begins. So until next time, this is The Zombie Within, signing off.**

**(We are the Brony Anonymous)**

**Expect Us.**


End file.
